merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoctorMerlin (vandal)
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 4.5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:50, September 13, 2011 I wasn't sure it was a two parter. I didn't think that had actually been officially confirmed by the BBC. If it has, then fine. As for the synopses, where are they coming from? They don't seem to follow the spoilers that we currently know. i.e. Merlin will lose his powers in the first episode, not later in the series. I was deleting them because they aren't sourced, so I don't know if someone just made them up or not. I really wasn't trying to be difficult, so much as acurate. LadyTristan 14:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Episode Information Is it possible that you could put sources as to where you got to know about the Series 4 episode information because some wiki contributors seem to delete the information you are putting about the Series 4 episodes. Broman178 19:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) And they're deleting them with good reason! Because all of these episode descriptions (apart from those for ep 1 and 2, which are officially released by the BBC) are utter crap, and IMO it's atrocious to make people believe this crap! Sorry for the hard words, but it annoys the hell out of me. This whole wiki is becoming a cosmic joke! 11:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nimueh and Tristan de Bois Could you please show me a reliable source where it's stated that Nimueh will be back? And another source please for the fact that it's Tristan de Bois, and not the Tristan who belongs to Isolde (there's a legend about those two, you know? ^^)? I personally don't think you can't source these statements you make, so, please stop putting those in the series 4 description. I, on the other hand, know for sure that it's not Tristan de Bois, I was there when they filmed it. He's not a bad guy by the way, he fights side by side with Arthur, Merlin and the knights. ;o) And as for Nimueh, there's nothing that would indicate, she's coming back. Also, we didn't get any hints, let alone a confirmation, that Gilli and Mordred will be back. Mordred might be possible, but like I said, it's just not confirmed. Asa Butterfield only said on his twitter that he "hopefully" will be back for series 4, but that was in April, and we never heard a single word since then. And as he was filming "Hugo" for quite some time this year, it's rather unlikely, sadly. As for the episode descriptions, I really don't know where you get all those ideas, but as long as you can't source them either, please let them out. People are coming here to find reliable information about Merlin, especially now when series 4 is about to start, and it looks pathetic in my opinion if everything on this section seems to be made up. Thanks for your cooperation! :o) Noogard 06:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC)